Of Lightsabers and Tanks
by rexsoka4
Summary: What happened after Ahsoka left? When she is on her home planet Shili one Separatist invasion will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

She was the on defending her people, trying to keep them alive, the Separatist had finally hit home. She saw a child and heard her crying out "mommy" and crying, the mother ran over to her and picked her up. Ahsoka was armed with only one lightsaber. With a snap hiss she ignited her remaining saber and chopped down the next wave. Then she couldn't fight anymore she was too battered and bruised to do anything more, she collapsed. That is when she opened her eyes to see a huge person in armor. The armor looked like mandalorian, but different somehow. The giant leaned down and looked at her face. Then he spoke.

"You did a good job kid, you are safe now," the green giant said. His voice was gruff yet smooth in a settling way. She instantly calmed down and closed her eyes. She let herself be consumed by the darkness, she was finally at peace. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground.

" We need to get her to a med bay," she heard a gruff voice say.

"None of us know what she is," she heard a more soft voice say.

"We need to at least help!" The gruff voice shouted. After that she drifted off, letting herself disappear. She would feel nothing after the dark consumed her. She would be free. She thought that it was the end for her. She finally felt herself slip away into the never ending darkness. On the field the medics were in panic, it wasn't that were many fatalities it was the fact they didn't know what to do with the newfound aliens. They knew they were supposed to help, but they didn't know how. One of the medics was Colton J. Walker. He was young and inexperienced but one of the best god damn fighters of all time. He wasn't actually a medic he was just helping to sort out the panic. His armor was maroon and had grey stripes in various places.

Colton looked over and saw the alien that was fighting before them had collapsed with Master Chief keeling over her. He ran over with two other medics. When he saw her face he was speechless. Her skin was smooth and her face markings brought out her face more, he never was one for crushes, but now was an exception. He took his mind off of that matter and focused on the problem at hand. The medics loaded her onto the Pelican and took to the ship. If was about another hour or two of fighting when the battle was over and they returned to the ship. He walked down the halls near the Med bay and then saw the alien. She stirred a little then woke up. Instead of getting medical personal like most soldiers would he just walked into her room. She looked like she was better but only she could answer that question.

"How are you feeling?" Colton asked. Ahsoka looked at him and sighed.

"A bit of a headache, but other than that fine." She said with a small shrug. Colton nodded and took a medical clipboard and wrote down what he had just learned.

"What is your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano," she said then she looked back at him, "What about you?"

"My name if Colton J. Walker an ODST of the UNSC. Now what are you," he asked with a little hesitation. He hoped the question hadn't offended her.

"I am a Togruta native to the planet Shili which we were just on. The horns on our heads help us echolocate, also the tail on our head are more commonly known as Head Tails but the real name are Lekkus. Usually Togruta live in tribes." Ahsoka recited knowing it was a first contact situation. She wasn't at all offended by the question.

"Ok, last question, what is that laser sword thing you were fighting with?" Colton automatically saw Ahsoka's face sadden. Her features became more tense and depressed. Ahsoka sighed.

"Those are the weapons of the Jedi. The Jedi are supposed to be the peace keepers of the universe. They are the ones dedicated to peace yet they are also leading the war."

"I have on more question, why did you have them?" At this question Ahsoka growled. She clenched her fist, she wasn't mad at Colton, she was mad at the Jedi.

"I used to be one before I was framed for crimes I didn't commit. I was framed for a bombing on the Jedi Temple and killing the woman who we thought was the mastermind. We were wrong. I was able to escape, but about a day later I was caught again after fighting with the one who was behind it all. Unfortunately they had a mask on so I couldn't see who it was. When we go back to the temple I was expelled from the Jedi order and was put on trial in front of the Republic. If I was guilty I would get the death penalty, luckily though my master saved me. He found out it was my friend Barriss Offee who did it, I had saved her life twice and had come to trust her. After the trial the Order asked if I wanted to come back. I turned them down ." She thought back to that day. That was the day she left forever, that was the day that determined her fate.

She didn't regret her decision she was just sad that the council had turned away from her when she needed them. Colton looked at her with sympathy in his gaze. He couldn't believe that could happen to someone as nice as her. He was shocked. Whoever would bring the Death Penalty on a child was sick, they had a sick mind to do that. With that he thanked her and left. When he was away from the room he charged down the hallway, he was going to have a word with Master Chief.

He stormed into the room with quick precise footsteps. Chief knew something was up. Then Colton spoke with rage in his voice.

"That girl was age 17 when she was framed for crimes she did not commit. One of the Admirals wanted to give her the death penalty but her teacher saved. He found the real mastermind that turned out to be Ahsoka's best friend. After that she left the order for good," Master Chief knew what was going on. When he had seen the girl fighting on the field it looked like she had trained for a long time. Turns out there was something more to her than he thought.


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't written lately. I know I have a couple of incomplete stories but they will be on hopefully short Hiatus. I am just finding it really hard to focus lately. I feel horrible! I just need something to keep my focus and I am hoping this will do it. Also I am considering on doing a rewrite of my horrible story Of Tanks and Lightsabers and making it so instead it has Red vs. Blue characters. If you don't know what Red vs. Blue is it is awesome and you need to watch it. I might be able to write up at least ten chapters next week and the next because of Christmas break. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Also before I go I just wanted to say the new name of this story will most likely be Project Free Jedi. Yeah I don't know I just thought of that. **


	3. Sorry :(

**A/N: Ok so I am not abandoning this story after all and please don't expect to much because there is a strong possibility that I have BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder). So sorry ahead of time. I will try to update as soon as possible but I have a lot going on. **


	4. Tears of a Jedi

**A/N: AND WE ARE BACK!**

One single tear is all it takes when you are separated from your friends and family, when reality takes over and fantasy is gone. For Ahsoka that was the case, she was alone now, she felt abandoned, more than ever. With this thought a tear slipped out, life can never be a fantasy, only a horror. She tried to fight back the unshed tears, but she was fighting a loosing battle. She growled to herself how could she be so stupid? This was not the way to act in front of potential enemies. She sighed and sat up, trying to sense any living thing through the force but felt nothing. _Odd._ She thought with a frown upon her face. She tried to stand up but was held back by an armored hand. She groaned and threw her head back. _Why must life be cruel?_

Slowly she laid back down and glared at the heavily armored man.

"Listen kid, I need you to participate in this. First what are those energy sword things you used called?"

"Why should I tell you?" She scoffed at the man.

"Because I am a super soldier. So what are they called?"

"Lightsabers, the form I was using was called Jar kai. Jar Kai is basically duel lightsaber fighting. I usually use the Shien reverse grip when I am fighting, but the secondary lightsaber I use is called a Shoto which is just a shorter, easier to control lightsaber." When she looked at the strange man he had his arms crossed and was saying nothing. _I messed up didn't I? _Ahsoka inwardly groaned at her stupidity, then she notices the second figure in the room. This one was different though, he wasn't as big as the first man and he had his helmet off showing that he was dumbfounded. Ahsoka then decided she needed a break from laying down and stood up. She was a little dizzy at first, but that past in little time. She smiled as she felt the ground with her bare feet taking in the feeling of the floor. She took a coupe of steps and was about to take another when restraining hands held her back. She looked up to see the second man looking at her with a stern face, Ahsoka skulked back like a child who had just been scolded.

Suddenly frustrated with herself she threw a punch at the man in front of her only to connect with armor. She pulled back and looked at her hand which was now completely black. _Great just what I needed a broken hand. _Ahsoka growled a bit then sat back on the bed and began talking.

"Listen I can't stay in a place I barely know and pretend to fight in a war I barely know. I already told you what happened last time I helped with leading a war effort, I almost died. My best friend betrayed me, you can't possibly think I am going to fight on your behalf." Ahsoka said practically yelling at the men in front of her. The one with the helmet stepped up and rest a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I think you need sometime to think this over a bit before you make any decisions. How did you know we were going to ask you to fight?"

"I can tell because the other man's face was the same as my teacher's face when deciding if I should fight or not," Ahsoka paused a moment before apologizing, "I am sorry for trying to punch you." She winced slightly as stinging pain passed through her hand. She then laid down and decided that rest was what she needed, for the day ahead would be the longest in her life. As Ahsoka was sleeping a spirit walked into her dream.

"Ahsoka child," the figure rested a hand on her shoulder. It was Shak Ti.

"Are you dead?"

"Yes now listen, something happened to all Jedi, they were killed and only a few were able to escape. You must stay where you are for many reasons, but I will only give you a couple."

"Ok Master," Ahsoka nodded her head.

"One reason is so you won't die, I will come and get you when the treat has been taken care of. You also need to fight in the war, or else more lives will be lost. And last of all is love… You need to find love sooner or later. Don't worry about the code for the code is nothing anymore, the code is now simply a legend, along with the Jedi. The new generation will grow up learning rumors not knowing if they are true. They will grow up in a brutal ruling. The ruler will not be afraid to kill, he is not afraid, which will be one of his ultimate downfalls in the end. I believe that one day the Galactic Republic will return and wipe of the Empire. There is one other thing, Anakin is alive, but he is man in a suit a man that is not afraid to kill for the…For the empire." Ahsoka awoke with a Jolt and a scream that couldn't be stifled. She grabbed onto her knees and started rocking back and forth crying. With a thud the door to her room jolted open to reveal the two men from earlier. The two men looked at the crying women in their midst, the one with the blue armor walked up to her and rubbed her back assuring her that everything would be okay.

Ahsoka didn't stop crying for a long time. _Why Master!? Why?_ She screamed in her head. These thoughts only brought more tears to her eyes. Her cheeks were moist from crying now, and she was starting to get a headache. When she tried to stop crying, that only made the pain worse. _Maybe I should let it go so I can think more clearly. But who here would love me? Surely no one would. _

**A/n: Review! ******


End file.
